Conqueror
by sakurasayuri
Summary: Mikan and Natsume were seperated by their parents. Because of depression, Natsume gets a new girlfriend each day. What if he will meet Mikan again? What would he do? Will he dump her or will she dump him?
1. Chapter 1

** Conqueror**

**Pairings: N M**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Mikan and Natsume were separated by their parents because of depression; Natsume gets a new girlfriend each day. What if he will meet Mikan again? What would he do? Will he dump her or will she dump him?**

**Chapter 1: Hyuuga!**

"**Natsume, we can't do this yet, it's too early" Sumire said as Natsume kept on trailing his kisses down her neck.**

"**Natsume, it's too early"**

**Natsume stooped kissing her then glared at Sumire.**

"**We're over!" Natusme said straitly.**

"**WHAT!" shouted Sumire**

"**Were over, your not worth it"**

"**What do you mean "I'm not worth it?"**

"**I hate girls like you saying "Its to early to do this"**

**After Natsume said that, he walked away and went home.**

"**Dad, sorry I'm late"**

"**Its ok son"**

"**Go back to your room and rest."**

"**Mou, Natsume, why are you so late?" the girl said as she jumped to Natsume causing them to fall down.**

"**Sorry, I went out to jog" Natsuem lied and started sucking her neck.**

"**Ah, Natsume its too early, we can't do this yet." The girl said**

"**Oh, really, then were over. You aren't worth it, your just like her!"**

"**Over?! Not worth it?! Natsume are you dating other girls behind my back?!"**

"**Yeah, so what?"**

"**Fine, we're over." The girl said then grabbed her things and walked away.**

**Natsume then lied on the bed**

**FLASHBACK**

"**Natsume, lets play" an 8 year old Mikan asked.**

"**Sure" Natsume replied.**

**After 1 hour of playing…**

"**Mikan, stay away from that Hyuuga!" her father shouted at the poor young brunette.**

"**But…"**

"**No buts young lady, come over here now!"**

"**Gomene, Natsume" then she walked away.**

"**Natsume, stay away from that Sakura" his father commanded.**

"**H-hai"**

**FLASHBACK**

"**Mikan" he muttered.**

"**Are we not meant together, Mikan" then a picture of Mikan came to his mind.**

"**Ms. Sakura, good pose!" the cameraman commented to her.**

"**Thank you, Mr. Lee"**

"**Ms Sakura, next you will be posing for Jag and Lee pants"**

"**Aa, Arigatou, Mr. Lee"**

"**Ms. Sakura, here is your cup of coffee." Her personal assistant, Hotaru,m said.**

"**Arigatou, Hotaru… Hmmm... this tastes delicious!"**

"**Thank You, Ms. Sakura"**

**  
"Ms. Sakure, its time"**

"**Aa,…hai!"**

"**Ms. Sakura, meet Ms. Aoi Hyuuga ( Mikan's eyes widens) your partner for the Jag Jeans"**

"**Aa."**

"**Its nice to meet you, Ms. Sakura!"**

"**You too, Ms Hyuuga!"**

"**Ok start to posenow!"**

"**Hai" they both said in unison.**

**Mikan placed herleft hand on Aoi's shoulder while Aoi had a half-squat position showing a bit of her cleavage. Mikan raised her right arm upward and bent her trunk to the side a little and smiled.**

"**Good pose, you two!"**

"**thank you, Mr. Lee" they both bid in union.**

"**That's enough for now, you may go home and rest"**

"**Ms. Aoi how about you and I go out for dinner tonight? So you know we could know more about each other better."**

"**Sure"**

"**thanks, I better go now, I still have an appointment"**

"**Jaa"**

"**Jaa"**

"**Natsume-niichan! Natsume-niichan!"**

"**Aoi, what?"**

"**There was this very beautifulabout your age or younger than you, I think, is my model partner, she's so an-**

"**What's her name"**

"**Don't know, but I know her family name."**

"**What is it?!" **

"**Ugh… niichan you won't let me finish! Anyways, her family name is "Sakura" **

"**Sakura, is it you Mikan? No maybe not, there are a lot of Sakuras" Natsume thought**

"**We're having dinner tonight together"**

"**Aa."**

"**I'll let you meet her when I have time or when she's not hooked up for meetings and appointments."**

"**Aa. Thank you, Aoi."**


	2. Missing Fate's 1st Move

**Chapter 2 Missing Fate's 1****st**** Move**

**That night, Aoi called Mikan's cellphone.**

"**Hi, Ms. Sakura, This is Aoi. I'm calling to ask where are we meeting?"**

"**Oh, Hi, Aoi. How about at Krua-thai at about 8:00?"**

"**Sure, I'll meet you there."**

"**Alright"**

**8:00 at the door of Krua-thai**

"**Oh, Hi, Ms Sakura. Your just on time." Greeted Aoi**

"**Thank you, Aoi. And you don't have to call me by my last name you know."**

"**Oh, that reminds me. May I ask what your name is?" Aoi said**

"**My name is Mikan." Answered Ms. Sakura**

"**Oh Arigatou, Mikan, fior that wonderful dinner." Aoi said**

"**Natsume-niichan, I'm home" called Aoi as she entered the mansion**

"**So, how was it?" Natsume asked**

"**It was fuine. I had a wonderful evening with her!!!" said excited Aoi**

"**It seems like she's forgotten what I mean" thought Natsume**

"**Aoi I mean have you scheduled a meeting for me?" Natsume said**

"**Duuh! Tomorrow evening… O sorry Mikan and I have a pictorial."**

"**M-I-K-A-N!!!" Natsume shouted.**

"**Yeah whats wrong?" Aoi asked**

"**Nothing" Natsume turned away**

**KRIIINNNGGG!!! At the receiver (Mikan) **

**Hi Mikan, pictorial… ok! I'm on my way."**

**At the picture house**

"**Oh, Thank you so much for reminding me, Aoi. Arigatou." Mikan thanked**

"**No worries, and, Mikan I'd like you to meet someone this evening" Aoi giggled**

"**Sure, I have no plans really" replied a blushing Mikan**

"**Ok, lets plan things after the pictorial."**

"**Alright"**

**OK, lets start the show" said Mr. Lee gesturing to the area with a white background**

"**Come on, Aoi. Lets get the show on the road." Mikan called**

"**Lets get started!!!" Aoi said**

**During the pictorial, somebody came in , who else but Natsume Hyuuga.**

"**Excuse me, may I please see my sister, Aoi Hyuuga." He asked the front desk**

"**Right away, Mr. Hyuuga" the man said and led Natsume to a door.**

**When Natsume opened the door.**

"**Natsume-niichan!" Aopi shouted in surprise**

"**Hey, aoi. Thought I'd stop by . I had nothing to do." He explained**

"**You really want to meet her , don't yo?" Aoi said in a curious tone in her voice**

"**Just wanna meet her"**

"**Yeah right. I'm not gonna let you see her till tonight and if your gonna spoil my plans I'm not gonna let you meet her"**

"**Fine."**

**NATSUME'S POV**

**God, for a little sister, she sure knows me weaknesses of not meeting a certain girl. She doesn't even know that I know Mikan. That is if that Mikan Sakura is really Mikan Sakura.**

**END OF POV**

"**Ok, that was an excellent display girls! You may now go." Mr. Lee said**

"**Arigatou!" they said in unison **

"**Hey Mikan, its almost time for me to introduce you to someone." Aoi said then giggled.**

"**Yah, its almost seven, by the way where are we going to meet the person?"**

"**At Machiya's, I reserved a table for the three of us!" Aoi giggled again**

"**Ok, so Ikuze" Mikan told Aoi**

**At Machiya's …..6:55**

"**Aoi, I have to go to the restroom, ok?" Mikan said**

"**Hai" then Mikan walked off**

"**Aoi, where is she?" a raven-haired man asked his Imouto.**

"**Who, Ms. Sakura, oh, she went somewhere" Aoi replied**

"**Ah, Ok.."**

**Thx for all those reviews! Sorry if this chapter is too short, I'll try making the next one longer. **


End file.
